Equestria: Now 20 Percent More Human
by Jayfire6
Summary: What happens when a Brony goes to Equestria? How does he get there? What happens when he does get there? Tune in to find out! Not your average Brony In Equestria story. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Only Jayce.**

**ROADTRIP!**

At first all I saw was darkness. I could feel something soft and warm that I was holding on to. I was met with bright colors promptly a few moments later. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. I tried to remember what had happened. I felt grass beneath me and all I saw were fuzzy, bright shapes. My vision started to clear and I found I was lying in a meadow in the morning. But my vision was still blurry, but better. I couldn't recall what had happened or where I was. All I knew was that my neck and head hurt. I heard a feminine voice groan beside me. I turned my head toward the voice and I saw a medium sized fuzzy purple blob sprawled on the grass beside me. From the looks of things it looked to be eerily familiar. It groaned again and struggled to it's, what looked like hooves.  
It all came rushing back to me and I sat up quickly with a shout, "HOLY SHIT! I can't believe I did that!" I looked over and saw Twilight standing beside me, her mouth agape.  
"Twilight?" I asked. My answer was a buck to the head. It hurt like hell and I passed back out.

I guess I should explain how I got here and who I am... My name is Jayce Daxter. My friends call me Hype, due to my random bursts of hyperactivity. I'm 18 years old and a guy, last I checked. I'm five and a half feet tall with sandy brown hair, and I have sea-blue eyes. I love to read books and go swimming whenever I have the chance. I absolutely love animals. I kinda have a way with them. They just calm down when they're around me. Seriously. You think I'm kidding, don't you? Well I'm not kidding. They really do calm down around me. I also love the water and being near the water, hence me loving swimming. I utterly hate when people snoop through my stuff. It just burns me up inside. I live behind my parents' house in a camper. Technically, you could say I moved out. I'm also a sucker for sappy movies. I can get roped into watching one in a heartbeat. I should also explain that I am, in fact, a brony. Yes. I am 18 and a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I hate when people call me weird or gay because I like and watch it. Makes me just wanna punch them square in the face. But all that would solve was how to start a fight. I should probably also tell you that I have a bit of a crush on Fluttershy. I find her shyness cute. Sorry. I'm getting off topic here. Let me explain how I got to the wonderful land of Equestria. It was late and I had just got done swimming at the pool down the road from my house. It was rather cold outside, even for me. You see, I don't get cold easily. It takes alot to get me cold. I was on the way back when I noticed a weird purple flash a little ways into the woods next to the sidewalk. Now I, not being able to ignore anything weird, just had to go check it out. I left my towel on the sidewalk and walked off towards the light, trying not to trip over any branches or roots. Well I failed. The first few seconds into walking into the woods, I tripped on a root and fell flat on my face.  
"Stupid roots. Always happens. Always. No matter how hard I try, I still end up tripping over the damn things," I grumbled to myself, getting up and brushing myself off. I arrived at a small crater-like hole in the ground after what felt like forever. The crater-like hole was around four feet wide in diameter, and obviously smoking. What I saw in the hole I couldn't explain and I'm willing to bet money that neither could scientists. None other than Twilight Sparkle herself was in that very hole. One of the main ponies on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was lying in that very hole, sprawled out at the bottom. I heard her groan and move her hooves.  
"T-Twilight?" I called down cautiously. She shot up as I called her name. She looked around frantically with a crazed, scared look to find out who called her name. She saw me and her eyes widened and her jaw agape. Her mane was a wreck, just like her tail. Her fur was covered with dirt and leaves.  
I noticed her horn start to glow, and I, knowing she was about to teleport, couldnt pass up an oppurtunity like this.  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' I thought to myself as I dove down into the hole before she tried to teleport back. I grabbed her back right before she tried to teleport. Her horn started sparking, but then just spluttered out with a small farting noise.  
"What just happened?" I asked out loud, speaking my mind. And I bet her mind as well. She proceeded to buck me away from her, which promptly hurt like shit and knocked the breath out of me. She whipped around to face me with a crazed and scared look in her eyes. Hey, I'd be pretty scared too if I teleported to another unfamiliar dimension and couldnt go back to my own. Wouldn't you? Anyways, after a moment or two she spoke.  
"W-Where am I and how do you know my name?" she asked frantically.  
"Whoa. Just chill your hooves and please don't buck me again. Geez. That hurt worse than having Tom The Rock fall on me. I can explain more at my, erm, place," I told her. If you didn't catch it before, my 'place' was a camper.  
She looked a little skeptical at that and I sighed. "I promise I won't hurt you. Just follow me. I'm Jayce by the way, but you can call me Hype," I reassured her. She still looked skeptical but at least she followed me, still not uttering a word.  
"So you're Twilight Sparkle, huh? I guess that means you guys are real. And that means my friend Anna owes me 20 bucks," I chatted, just trying to strike up a conversation as we wallked. Well, as I walked and she trotted of course.  
"Y-yes. And what are you talking about?" she asked.  
"You see, where we are now, and where you teleported to, all of you, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, are part of a television show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," I explained.  
"And you watch it?" she asked, starting to loosen up a bit.  
"You could say that," I admitted, chuckling to myself. I looked back to see if she was still following, and I saw that she looked a little tired.  
"Teleportation's a bitch ain't it?" I asked with a laugh.  
"Yeah," she got out before stopping herself.  
"Oh come on Twilight. Loosen up," I told her, trying to get her to lighten up. She didnt say anything, but just kept trotting after me. We arrived at my 'place' a few minutes later.  
"Well here we are. Welcome to my humble abode," I said with a smile. "Wait out here so I can, erm, clean up."  
She nodded and waited outside while I frantically tried to clean the camper up. I did the best I could, grabbed a drink from the fridge and opened the door. "Come on in," I told her, inviting her in. She just climbed in and looked around the place with her big purple eyes. Her hooves made a funny noise on the camper's hardwood floor. I shut the door after she climbed in.  
"You actually live here?" she asked, amazed.  
I flipped the air conditioner on and replied, "Sure do. There is a bed back at the back if you want to use it. Or you can sit up here with me at the table," I stated. She took a seat in front of me on the bench while I took a sip of my cold Pepsi.  
"Now remember, we can't let anybody know you're here. Especially my parents," I warned.  
"Ok. You said you'd explain more once we got here," she reminded me, fixing me with those big purple eyes.  
"What's left to explain?" I replied calmly, taking another sip of the Pepsi.  
Hold up. I bet you are all wondering what my camper looks like. Well its about 32 feet long, white in color, and has an awning on the side by the door. On the inside, it has hardwood floors. I know. Fancy, right? Anyways, the cabinets, bottom and top, are a seafoam green color to match the walls. The countertop is a cream colored granite. Up front, theres a kitchen area, with a mini-fridge and a stove. Just keeps getting fancier and fancier don't it? At the very front is a table with built in benches on both sides. Near the back are two black twin size beds. They're rather comfy. The very back contains the bathroom, including a shower. And there you go. My humble abode.  
"Well why didn't my teleportation back not work?" she asked, wondering what had happened earlier with her magic, and why it didn't work.  
"Could be because theres not enough magic in the woods, or the city you teleported into for that matter. Atlanta's not that magical. Only thing magical about it is the football team," I told her, snickering at my joke.  
**A/N: Sorry Atlanta residents. Mainly a very special one. ;) You know who you are.**  
She didn't get it and gave me a look that said she understood that joke about as much as Pinkie does about Physics.  
"Human thing," I told her, shrugging.  
"Ooohhh," she replied back, obviously still not understanding, which was weird for her.  
"Anyways, I bet I know a place magical enough to teleport you back," I supplied.  
"Really? Thank you Hype!" she exclaimed, embracing me in a hug. I put on a face of pure shock and patted her on the head, a reddish hue inching its way onto my face. I'm not gonna lie. It felt rather warm and soft. My first hug from a pony and its Twilight. Whoo hoo.  
"Yeah. It's known as America's Stonehenge around here," I told her, turning a slight bit redder.  
She blushed a dark purplish red color and let go of me, coughing nervously.  
"S-Sorry. So can we go there?" She asked, fixing me with the sad pony face.  
I looked back at her and replied, "No. We can go tomorrow. Its late and I'm as tired as Rarity after she overworked herself," I told her with a laugh at the end. That joke she understood, and she laughed with me. I downed the pepsi and threw the can away. I noticed her eyeing my hands.  
"May I?" she asked glancing at my hands.  
"Uhh, sure," I told her, moving my hands towards her. She moved my hands through her hooves, turning them over and feeling the palms. Again, I'm not gonna lie. Her hooves felt good running over my hands lightly. VERY good.  
Ugh. You sicko. Not THAT good. I know what you were thinking. This is Twilight we're talking about.  
"Wow. Us ponies have to rely on magic to pick up or use any thing as well as you can," she told me, amazed.  
"All humans have hands like mine," I explained.  
"Wow," she breathed. I moved my hands back.  
"I'm gonna go get ready for bed," I told her, heading to the back to change out of the stupid bathing suit. I'll be honest. I was starting to chafe. I took out my black tank-top and a pair of plaid shorts. I shut the curtain separating the bed area from the kitchen area so I could change in privacy.  
"If you're hungry, help yourself to anything in the fridge!" I called to her. I heard the fridge open and close a few moments later. After I was done changing and hanging my bathing suit up, I walked out into a rather funny scene. Now just imagine it. Theres Twilight, sitting on the bench, who can't use her magic, trying to open a cheese stick package with her teeth. While holding it with her front hooves. Funny, right? I snickered and her eyes widened as she froze. She used what faint magic she could use and levitated the cheese stick to the table. The cheese stick floated to the table, enveloped in a purple light. She blushed a dark purplish red color.  
"I, uh, was trying to open it," she explained.  
"I see that," I laughed. "Here. Let me open it." I grabbed the package and opened it with ease. Her horn glowed faintly and she levitated the cheese stick out of my hand with her faint magic.  
"Thank you," she told me quietly.  
"Why didn't you open it with your magic?" I asked, still smiling at her blush.  
"I don't have enough magic for that. I barely have enough magic to levitate," she explained, taking a bite of the cheese stick.  
"Oh. Makes sense," I replied.  
"Alright. I'm going to sleep. Its very late and I'm tired. Again, help yourself to anything in the fridge. Do not touch my Pepsi's. And I put an extra pillow and blanket back here once you're ready for bed," I explained, getting up to go to bed. I crawled into my warm bed, and bunched up my blanket beside me and cuddled up to it like a stuffed animal. Shut up. Its a thing I do. I don't know why.  
"We'll go to America's Stonehenge tomorrow," I told her, going to sleep. Last thing I saw of her was her finishing the cheese stick.  
I awoke the next morning to find Twilight asleep in the other bed. She kinda slept like a human, with her head on the pillow, mane all splayed out on the pillow. Her hooves were folded over the blanket, sorta like humans do. She looked kinda cute sleeping. I won't lie. I've had 'thoughts' about her. Oh come on. You know what kinda thoughts. We've all had them at some point. Maybe not about a purple unicorn that talks, but you get the point. But shes just a friend. Anyways, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the eggs and bread out and started making fried eggs with toast for breakfast. Delicious. I was in the middle of flipping an egg when I heard a groan from the back. I looked back and saw Twilight was waking up.  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily. "I had the wierdest dream, Spike. " And cue the remembering.  
"Oh sweet Celestia!" she shouted, jumping up out of the bed, making a clop clop clop sound on the floor with her hooves. "It wasn't a dream!"  
"Neeyope. Sure wasn't," I called back to her. I had cut up some tomatoes that were in the fridge and made two tomato sandwiches with salt and pepper on them for her. I finished the eggs, which by the way, were made my special way. With cayenne pepper instead of real pepper. I made two egg sandwiches for me and set the little table.  
"Breakfast is done, by the way," I called to her, starting to chow down on my sandwiches.  
"You made breakfast?" she asked.  
"Sure did. Got you tomato sandwiches," I told her, gesturing to the sandwiches. I grinned and took another bite of my sandwich. I swear to god, I make the best fried egg sandwiches. Like heaven on rye. It's funny cause its rye bread.  
"Oh Thank you! Do you perhaps have a brush? My mane is a wreck," she asked, showing me her mane.  
"Yeah its in the back," I pointed out, taking a sip of my Pepsi. Note to self. Pick up more Pepsi's. Can you tell I like Pepsi's?  
"Thanks!" she called back. A few minutes later, as I was finishing my second sandwich, she came out of the bathroom, her mane all fixed.  
"Sleep well?" I asked, making small talk. She just nodded in reply, stuffing her face with tomato sandwich. I snickered at the sight. I watched her eat the rest of the sandwich and went to the back to grab the brush, because my hair looked like all hell broke loose in it. I walked back to the table and starting brushing my hair down.  
"We'll leave for America's Stonehenge once you're done," I told her. She nodded, scarfing down her last sandwich. "We'll take my truck."  
"Truck?" she asked, swallowing the last of her sandwiches.  
"Its what us humans use to drive around," I explained.  
"Drive?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.  
I sighed. "You'll see," I told her, giving her a wink. She raised her eyebrow again. "Just come on."  
Now, I should probably explain what my truck looks like. Well, for starters, it's the best truck ever. Its a Dodge Ram 1500. If you don't know what that is, sorry. It's pitch black, with a neon blue trident on the hood. I wanted to put the trident on it for my love of greek myths. Don't question it. Just imagine it. Anyways, it also has neon blue barbed wire around the outside. I felt like putting that on it. I thought it would look cool. I was right. The seats inside are a grayish tan color with a front and back. Its a four door by the way. The bed of the truck is just a normal sized truck bed. I got it as a graduation gift from my parents. Well that's my truck.  
I grabbed my keys from the drawer and put my cell phone and my headphones in my pocket and opened the door. I also grabbed my wallet, which by the way, had the Atlanta Falcons logo embroidered on it, and I put it and the 50 bucks I had in it in my back pocket.  
"Let's go on that road trip," I told her, climbing out of the camper.  
"Yeah! My friends are probably wondering where I am," she stated, climbing out behind me. I lead her to my truck, which was parked beside the camper. Her purple eyes widened as she saw the truck.  
"That's what you humans ride in?" she asked, amazed.  
"It sure is. Come on. Let's pile in," I told her, walking over to the truck with her trotting behind me, her hooves making a rather funny noise on the gravel. I walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her.  
"Thank you," she said, climbing in.  
"No problem," I told her, walking around the other side to climb in. I climbed in and shut my door.  
"Uhhhh...Why do you have Fluttershy as a doll hanging on that mirror?" she asked, giving me a funny look and pointing at the rear view mirror with her front hoof.  
Ok, I may have forgot to mention that the inside of my truck was Fluttershy'd up.  
I took it down, blushed a slight reddish hue and threw it in the back seat behind me.  
"Er, no reason," I said frantically. She looked in the back and widened her eyes.  
"And why do the back seats have Fluttershy's cutie mark embroidered into them?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"No reason," I repeated, turning a darker shade of red.  
She leaned over to me and whispered, "Do you like her?"  
"NO!" I quickly shouted. Okay okay. Maybe it was a little too quickly, or the fact that I was blushing like mad, but she didn't seem to buy it. Although she just left it and narrowed her eyes.  
"Just put your seatbelt on," I stated blankly.  
"Seatbelt?" she asked, confused.  
"This thing. Here, I got it," I told her, reaching over her to grab her seat belt and hook it. She blushed slightly and gave me a peck on the cheek. I turned a dark red color, blushing terribly. Honestly, her lips meeting my cheek didn't feel that bad. Felt rather warm. But I won't admit it if you asked.  
"Thank you. For everything," she whispered. I hooked my seatbelt and put the keys in and started the truck without saying a word, my eyes as big as Tom the rock. She jumped as the truck started up.  
"Alright. On to America's Stonehenge," I stated, backing the truck down the drive way.  
We rode for a good while in silence after the kiss on the cheek.  
"S-Sorry for asking about Fluttershy," she apologized quietly after riding a while in silence.  
"Oh its fine," I replied. "You hungry?"  
"Yeah," she said in return.  
"Alright then. Lets go get something to eat," I told her, pulling into a McDonalds. "Ok. I'm going to run in. Anything you want?"  
"I don't what humans eat here. Get something vegetarian," she replied.  
"Alright. I'll be back in a split," I told her, running into McDonalds.  
I came out carrying two sweet teas, a salad for Twilight, and a Quarter Pounder for me. There was also an apple pie for Twilight as well. I got to the truck to find Twilight trying to figure out the radio. I unlocked my door and climbed in.  
"Here's your salad. And your tea," I told her, giving Twilight her food.  
"Thank you," she told me, starting to eat her salad. I opened my burger and took a big bite of it. It was delicious. We ate in silence, mainly because we were hungry. After we finished, I reached into the bag of food and grabbed her Apple Pie.  
"I got you some dessert too," I told, handing her her apple pie. She widened her eyes at it and looked up at me.  
"Thank you so much," She thanked me, taking a bite of it. "Mmmm," she moaned. "Its delicious."  
"I can see that. Alright lets get moving. We've still got a long way to go," I replied, smiling and starting the truck back up. I backed the truck up and drove out of the parking lot.  
"Wow. I love the landscape here. I have got to tell Celestia about it once I get back," she said, looking out the window at the scenery once we got on the highway again. As we passed a van with two little girls in the back seats, I saw the two girls look at Twilight and proceeded to flip out, screaming and pointing at her. The mom driving looked at Twilight through the window and I swear I heard her jaw hit the floorboard all the way from my truck as Twilight waved her hoof at her. Twilight and me laughed at their reactions.  
"Those girls must watch the show too," Twilight guessed.  
"Oh I'm willing to bet money they do," I replied, laughing.  
We drove for a while, making small talk, talking about her friends, I steered clear of talking about Fluttershy, the show, laughing, and playing I Spy. It got boring, ok? Eventually we both had to stretch our legs and I decided to pull over at a rest stop. And frankly, I had to use the bathroom. So I pulled in to the next rest stop and parked farthest from anybody else. I got out and walked over to help her get out. I opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt.  
"Thank you." she told me, climbing out of the truck and groaning as she stretched her short legs. I stretched my legs as well, groaning as I did so.  
"Alright. I'm going to the bathroom. Don't leave the truck and don't talk to anypony. Ok?" I instructed her.  
"Alright," she replied.  
I came back a few minutes later to find Twilight inside the truck trying to turn on the radio. I grinned deviously and snuck up to the passenger side of the truck and I jumped against Twilight's window, shouting. Well that apparently scared the daylights out of her, cause she screamed and jumped up. She snapped her head at the window with an extremely scared look. She saw it was me and glared straight up daggers at me. I doubled over in laughter at her expression and slowly walked to the drivers side of the truck. I opened the door and climbed in, still laughing.  
"Oh haha. Very funny," she told me sarcastically, still glaring.  
"Oh your expression...priceless," I replied, wiping a laughing tear from my eye. I hooked both our seatbelts and started the truck back up.  
"I WILL get you back," she threatened, crossing her hooves.  
"So by you messing with the radio, I assume you want some music?" I asked her. She gave me a 'well duh' look and I laughed.  
"Okay okay! Sorry for scaring you. Here," I told her, taking out my mp3 and hooking it up to my radio. I hit the power button and the radio kicked on, playing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.  
"This is what music you listen to?" She asked, curious.  
"Eeyup!" I replied, starting to sing along to the song. "Alright, on to the road!" I drove out of the rest stop and back onto the highway. We drove for a while, listening to various songs. The songs that repeated Twilight learned quickly and started to sing along with me. After maybe an hour more of driving we finally arrived in New Hampshire, the location of America's Stonehenge. Seriously. Look it up if you don't believe me.  
"We're almost there. Another 30 minutes tops," I told her.  
"Really? That's great!" she replied back.  
"Yep! Then you can get home to your friends," I pointed out. She nodded in agreement.  
We arrived soon later. By soon later I mean 30 minutes, just like I predicted. I pulled in to the parking lot and parked very far away from anyone else. I got out and walked to her side and let her out. I unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her out of the truck. She stepped out onto the asphalt, her hooves making a funny noise on it.  
"How's your magic?" I asked her, gesturing to her horn. Her horn glowed with a purple light as she used her magic. A nearby stick was enveloped in a purple light and whacked me in the left leg. I shouted and jumped.  
"Ow!" I yelped.  
"That was for scaring me at the rest stop," she replied, grinning. "Oh and my magic is working so much better too."  
"Well thats good," I stated, rubbing my hurting thigh. "Come on, lets go see America's Stonehenge."  
We walked for a good five minutes before we came upon it. America's Stonehenge. It was amazing and cool at the same time. There were weird rock formations all over a small clearing. It was extremely mysterious and awesome. Twilight's horn started glowing with magic.  
"Wow. There IS alot of magical energy here," she stated, amazed.  
"Told ya. Is it enough to teleport back?" I asked her.  
"Oh yeah. There's plenty of magic to do it," she answered, trotting forward. "Stand back." Her horn started to glow purple and the wind picked up. Luckily for us no one was around to see it. I guess they left. And then my brony mind kicked in, again, and I thought, for the second time, that Id never get an oppurtunity like this ever again. Her horn glowed brighter and the wind got worse. I readied myself and just before she teleported across dimensions, I dived in and grabbed her furry back. Again. Deja Vu, huh? But this time she actually teleported. We both were enveloped in a purple light and then my vision was met with pitch black darkness. My stomach did flips as we teleported across dimensions. We appeared sometime later in a meadow somewhere in Equestria. And you know the rest. So thats how I got here. Now back to the story.

I woke up some time during the afternoon sitting up against what felt like a tree. I groaned and rubbed my head, which still hurt like hell. My vision cleared up again, but not fully, and struggled to remember what happened. I looked up and I noticed a purple shape standing in front of me on what looked like hooves.  
"Oh good, you're awake," I heard the purple shape say in an eerily familiar feminine voice. My memory came rushing back to me, for the second time. I sprang up on my feet, then sat back down and rubbed my head, which, again, really fucking hurt.  
"What. The. Hell. Why did you kick me?" I shouted, completly confused. "Do you know what you did? And why did you jump after me when I teleported?" Twilight asked with a look of pure confusion on her face.  
I sighed. "Where I come from, where you just teleported to, all of you, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, are part of a television show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, right?" I asked.  
"Yes, you've told me already. But why did you follow me?" she asked, staring at me with those big purple eyes.  
I sighed again, calming down. "Well you see, in my world, I'm what people call a 'brony', who likes and watches that show. One who is part of a huge fandom. And frankly, I'm what you would call obsessed with the show. So I couldn't pass up an oppurtunity to go to Equestria," I explained. "But why did you kick me in the head?"  
"Reflex?" she asked. I didn't buy it and she could clearly tell.  
She sighed. "I kicked you so I could have time to clear my mind."  
"It still hurt," I replied, accepting that answer.  
"Well Hype. Welcome to Equestria," she stated.

**A/N: There it is! Constructive criticism is encouraged. This is actually my first REAL fanfic. And yes. I HAD to end in a cliffhanger. XD Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Which I have yet to name. And if anypony decides to draw scenes from this story, give me credit and the link.**


End file.
